


Let the record state...

by MakeBreakfastNotWar



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: FBI, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBreakfastNotWar/pseuds/MakeBreakfastNotWar
Summary: Interviews of PALMETTO STATE UNIVERSITY FOXES conducted by Special Agent BROWNING and recorded by Special Agent TOWNS on MARCH 10, 2007.





	Let the record state...

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of my challenge, the prompt was "agent"

_Interviews of PALMETTO STATE UNIVERSITY FOXES conducted by Special Agent BROWNING and recorded by Special Agent TOWNS on MARCH 10, 2007._

 

*

 

BROWNING: Were you aware that the man claiming to be Neil Josten was actually Nathaniel Wesninski, son of Nathan Wesninski, who is a gangster known as the Butcher of Baltimore?

 

NICHOLAS HEMMICK: No hablo inglés.

 

BROWNING: ¿Sabías que Neil Josten era Nathaniel Wesninski, el hijo de Nathan Wesninski, un gángster conocido como el carnicero?

 

HEMMICK: Ich spreche kein Spanisch.

 

* 

 

BROWNING: Was Nathaniel ever combative on the court? Did he take the violence of the sport too far?

 

RENEE WALKER (née NATALIE SHIELDS): Neil wasn’t a threat to anyone. 

 

*

 

BROWNING: When did you first meet Nathaniel Wesninski?

 

DAVID WYMACK: I don’t know anyone named Nathaniel. 

 

BROWNING: When did you meet the man who called himself Neil Josten?

 

WYMACK: When I recruited him last spring. 

 

BROWNING: Does he show any signs of violence, aggression, or have a particular interest in knives or other weapons?

 

WYMACK: No, my players are all patient and cooperative, and treat everyone they meet with respect and kindness.

 

*

 

BROWNING: Did Nathaniel ever talk to you about his past?  
  


DANIELLE WILDS: Who?  
  


BROWNING: The man who you knew as Neil Josten. 

 

WILDS: Oh, sure. He told us all about how his parents sold him to the circus, but then the tent caught fire in his second week there, so he left and stowed away on a plane to Italy, and then he got picked up by the mob—

 

BROWNING: Can you elaborate on that?

 

WILDS: Which part? The circus? I think it was in Virginia, or maybe West Virginia, I always get those two mixed up. He was supposed to be a trapeze—

 

BROWNING: Not the circus. The mob.

 

WILDS: Oh that? That was just bullshit. 

 

*

 

BROWNING: What happened leading up to Nathaniel’s disappearance?

 

KEVIN DAY: We won the game. There was a riot. We all lost sight of each other in the crowd. We found his bag on the ground after. Andrew—

 

BROWNING: What about Andrew?  
  


DAY: Nothing. 

 

BROWNING: Did Nathaniel ever threaten you? Did he choke you?

 

DAY: No. 

 

*

 

BROWNING: Some of your teammates have testified that you and Nathaniel didn’t get along. Can you tell me about that?  
  


_Let the record show that Aaron Minyard did not respond to this, or any further questions._

 

*

 

BROWNING: Were you close with Nathaniel?

 

MATTHEW BOYD: Who? Oh, you mean Neil? Of course we’re close, I’m his roommate. 

 

BROWNING: Did he reveal anything about his past to you?

 

BOYD: Yeah, let me see if I can remember. His parents died when he was young, leaving him their fortune. He was adopted by his third cousin four times removed, Count Olaf, but he tried to scheme Neil out of his money, so Neil ran away to live with his Uncle Monty. Then he died, so—

 

BROWNING: The truth, please. 

 

BOYD: He never told me a thing. 

 

*

 

BROWNING: Did you ever suspect that Nathaniel was hiding something?

 

ALLISON REYNOLDS: I want my lawyer. 

 

BROWNING: You’re not in trouble, we’re just trying to get to the bottom of this situation.

 

REYNOLDS: I’m not saying another word until I get a lawyer. 

 

*

 

BROWNING: Did Nathaniel Wesninski ever—

 

ANDREW MINYARD: Is he alive?

 

BROWNING: That’s confidential information, pertinent to an ongoing investigation. 

 

_Let the record show that Minyard attempted to assault Special Agent Browning and was forcibly removed from the room._


End file.
